flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Burned Pride
After the battle with Gunacrin the Dragon, The Guild celebrated briefly before having Smarna evacuated in fear of retribution. The group decided to rest, but as they did so they noticed another maelstrom appear over Pride's peak, meaning more Githyanki were coming. The group rushed toward the peak, but on their way they were ambushed by a large horde of zombie tabaxi lead by the zombie of the Main Coon tabaxi leader, Rilloma. The battle was harsh fought, but in the end Wahda guild managed to fend off their attackers. They continued their trek up the mountain to see the peak was aglow with warm light. When they reached the summit they found the small city the Tabaxi had been attempting to build over the last years had been put to the torch and the Githyanki had fled. Tarthurac and Nyanta ran to the damaged castle and to the chamber beneath where the tabaxi with Lasuli were hiding. The chamber was empty but the signs of a battle were apparent in the area. Nyanta found Lasuli's braid, cut and on the floor and feared the worst. Nyanta broke down crying and Tarthurac had to comfort him. Warren arrived and was his usual grumpy self. Tarthurac and Nyanta searched the castle for clues after Tarthurac told Nyanta that Lasuli may have escaped since her body wasn't in the chamber or among the zombies that attacked them. Nyanta found his ways to the burned remains of Ikki's shop and took Horus' mask that he had left there. While Tarthurac, Nyanta and Warren were off elsewhere, Prize put the circlet they had looted from Pah'Zel on to see what it did. The moment she did she became mentally connected so Sirruth, the leader of this Githyanki fleet. However due to the nature of the circlet Sirruth ended up talking to Daisy, instead of Prize. Daisy threatened to kill the entire enemy fleet, but Sirruth did not seem phased by the threat and replied that she would kill everyone on the continent within a hundred miles, and told Daisy to enjoy the little time she had left alive. Tarthurac meanwhile took Nyanta and Warren to where the resistance fighters he had joined forces with had taken their refugees. The entrance to the dwarven settlement beneath pride's peak. Nyanta climbed down and Warren jumped as the elevator mechanism had been broken. Warren made a nuisance of himself by breaking the door leading into the dwarven city without knocking first. Nyanta had to save him after he got himself stuck under the portcullis. They directed Warren and Nyanta to the refugee area while Tarthurac went back to get the others who didn't enter the inferno of a city. Tarthurac took the others in a different entrance farther down the mountain. Nyanta was reunited with Lasuli and Buraka who had escaped, though Lasuli now had a new and haphazard haircut from the blade that nearly hit her. Meanwhile, in the Astral sea Kele, Adexia, Adjjet and Galia figured out that Adjjet had enough intelligence to sit on the ship's throne and he could get it to fly. As the Dreadnought bared down on them they ran as fast as they could. They decided to fly toward a strange floating stone they could barely see in the distance and headed that way for several hours. Once they got close they saw it was a giant arm with eight fingers on the hand. Galia recognized it as the arm of Borthax. The group decided to steer clear of it. As they took route toward another distant figure but they were soon attacked by the Githyanki commander and her personal dragon. A relatively small beast, but it was made of magma and fire. The dragon attacked the ship, sawed it in half with its plasma breath and took the throne. The group managed to slay the dragon but the Githyanki leader escaped with the dragon's magic collar and the throne. Their ship was destroyed and they continued to flee toward their previous landmark.